


The Egg

by ArtisticallyInsightful1



Series: Kinky KISS one-shots [9]
Category: KISS (US Band)
Genre: Bukkake, Come Eating, Come Swallowing, Crack Treated Seriously, Foursome - M/M/M/M, Kinda, Multi, Mutual Masturbation, One Shot, Praise Kink, Sex Toys Under Clothing, Situational Humiliation, Verbal Humiliation, Voyeurism, might be expanded upon in the future, tsundere!Peter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-12
Updated: 2019-06-12
Packaged: 2020-05-01 18:36:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19183432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArtisticallyInsightful1/pseuds/ArtisticallyInsightful1
Summary: Sooo I heard that Ace Frehley likes sex toys ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) so I thought of this one night and just threw it together...and forgot about it...LMAO. Pardon any errors, I'm a mess.





	The Egg

Paul regretted agreeing to this as soon as they sat down. Gene, Ace, and Paul were all three in a meeting. Peter had refused to show up after throwing a tantrum so the three made do with what they could.

They have had to do this before so it wasn't that weird of an experience.

What made it weird was that Paul had a vibrating egg up his ass. A vibrating egg that Ace had control over. Ace was snickering like a buffoon as he put the toy all the way on high every time it was Paul's turn to speak.

Gene looked worried for his mental health and Ace looked like he was trying not to explode from laughter.

After the meeting was over Paul let out a sigh of relief. Ace who was still giggling some left the room swiftly and since that was his norm Gene thought nothing of it.

Paul, on the other hand, was asked to stay behind.

Paul wanted to disappear through the floor.

Gene looked worried for him as he guided him to sit next to him on the couch he was now sitting on.

To Paul's dismay, the vibrating egg increased it's vibrations and made him yelp and flop back on the couch haphazardly.

This only made Gene's concern grow.

Paul nibbled at his bottom lip and tried his best to keep his composure as the egg pressed on his prostate. It was literal torture. He felt on the cusp of orgasm, it was so close he could taste it. He desperately wanted it on one hand but on the other hand, he didn't want to soil his jeans.

Fuck.

''Stanley. Stanley! Are you even listening to me?'' Gene exclaims.

''Mmm-hmm...'' Paul answers, it's more of a breathy whine than an answer. Paul is avoiding Gene's eyes and looking everywhere but him so Gene snatched his arm and forces him to look at him.

When Paul does look at the bassist he can literally see the rage in his eyes,''What is the matter with you? And don't give me any bullshit about you being fine. You are clearly not okay. What did you do?''

Paul blinks a few times trying to understand what Gene was asking him. The vibrations increase and Paul vaguely wonders if Gene could feel them on the couch.

From the looks of it, he can't.

''Stanley! What are you on!?'' Gene demands,''I thought you said that you wouldn't do any of that shit! I knew that Ace would be a bad influence on you! It's exactly why I didn't want the two of you together! He is a horrible influence! So is Peter!''

Paul attempts to argue but can only gasp instead as the vibrations increase another notch,''Fuuuuck...Gene give me a minute to think. Please?''

Gene instead leans in closer to Paul's face to inspect his eyes,''I have no idea how to tell if people are high but you're acting too odd. Is Ace pressuring you into doing drugs? Is he!?''

Gene's grip on his arm tightens and normally that would annoy Paul but instead, it turns him on even more.

Paul starts to scoot backward and to his dismay, Gene follows him. It gets to the point that Paul's back is pressed against the arm of the couch and Gene is practically in his lap.

''Gene please...''Paul whines pushing him back a little.

''No! Your whining will not get you out of this one!'' Gene scolds,''I will handle you the same way that I handle Ace and Peter! I expect so much more from you Stanley! How could you! I thought we both agreed on staying drug-free for this band! Drugs are tearing this band apart Paul! How could you do this!?'' Gene grips both of Paul's shoulders and he shakes him erratically.

Paul bats at him and tries to push the man off of the couch but Gene slides into his lap instead.

Paul panics afraid that Gene will feel his arousal and flip out on him for it. Gene is still going off about responsibilities and promises when he shifts a little and it sends jolts of pleasure through Paul's body. He's so close that it hurts.

Gene who is still busy ranting digs his nails into Paul's shoulder in an attempt to make Paul listen and it was enough to send he frontman over the edge.

''Oh fuuuuck! Fuck!'' Paul exclaims his back arching off of the couch. He grinds upwards against Gene needing any friction that he can get.

Gene's face is comical. His jaw is dropped and he blinks a number of times before asking,''Did you just? Did you really just?''

Ace falls into the room howling with laughter. Ace is laughing so hard that tears pour down his face.

Paul snatches up a throw pillow and covers his face with it.

Gene is still sitting on Paul frozen in his confusion,''A-am I being pranked or?''

Ace can do nothing but cackle on the floor maniacally.

Paul pulls the pillow from his face and throws it at Ace,''Turn the damn thing off Ace! It's annoying now!''

''Yeah, Yeah...'' Ace grumbles taking out the remote and turning off the vibrator reluctantly.

Gene who is completely lost slowly backs away from Paul. A look of horror crosses Paul's face. He hurriedly sits up and tries to explain himself but Gene cuts him off,''Ace. Close and lock the door will you?''

Ace stops laughing immediately and shoots Gene a suspicious look as he does what he is told. Paul looks completely humiliated and slowly closes in on himself.

Paul starts to sink into thoughts of rejection and self-hatred. His brain gets filled with thoughts that he has disappointed Gene while not noticing that the other man was touching himself through his jeans across from him.

Ace was the one who broke Paul out of his depressive thoughts with his loud cackles,''OoOoOOOOH!''

Paul looks up to see Gene pull his half hard cock out across from him.

Gene looks at him and says with a steady voice,''Do you think you could come for me again?''

Ace shrieks in amusement while still on the floor. Paul had to keep from rolling his eyes at the other's antics.

Paul's breath hitches when he feels the remote come back to life.

''Hey! I've got an idea!'' Ace exclaims,''How about you just sit there and look pretty Paulie while me and Gene get our rocks off.''

Ace gets up and stands over Paul and pulls Gene up to stand over him as well.

Gene quirks a brow and smirks,''You wanna do a bukkake?''

''A bukaka-a who?'' Ace exclaims looking completely lost.

The moment was interrupted by a not so happy drummer banging on the door,''Let me in damn it! How could you guys have a meeting without me!? I thought everything was supposed to be fuckin' equal!? You better not be talkin' about getting rid of me you fuckin' lying assholes! Fuck this band! I've already quit!''

Ace rolls his eyes and goes to open the door. Peter stands there glaring at him bitterly.

''Hello Cat!'' Ace exclaims.

''Hey.'' Peter grunts pouting a little,''What are you guys up to?''

''We're about to come on Paulie's face.'' Ace says grinning.

''I knew it! I just knew you guys were kicking me out of the band-wait...what?'' Peter says abruptly.

Paul sends Ace a glare that Gene soothed away by turning his face back to him and whispering sweet nothings in his ear.

Peter perked up,''I wanna do it too!''

''This band is so weird!'' Paul exclaims hiding his face in his hands.

''C'mon pretty boy! I've been eyeing you up for a while...'' Peter purrs.

Ace locks the door behind him and Paul shivers as all three men stand over him.

''Get on the floor,'' Peter demands.

Paul does as he's told.

Everyone takes out their cocks including Paul. Regardless of how humiliated he felt, he was really getting off on being in this position.

Ace turns the remote all the way up and Paul yelps and lets out a low moan.

Peter moans,''You've got a toy up his ass don't ya?''

Ace smirks and answers,''Yeah.''

They both high five with their free hands,''I've trained you well Space Ace. I've trained you well...''

Gene shoots them an amused look before turning his attention back to Paul,''Take your shirt off for me baby...''

Paul does as he's told and beams at the reactions he gets. Everyone's breathing picks up. Ace lets out a guttural growl, Peter hums low in his throat, and Gene lets out a sinister chuckle.

''Shimmy out of those jeans...get naked for us but don't get up. Stay on the ground...'' Peter instructs.

Paul does it and struggles to not fall on his face. As soon as he's out of his clothes Peter murmurs words of praise low in his throat.

''Spread 'im...'' Ace groans stroking himself a little faster.

Paul spreads his legs and starts stroking himself as well. Everyone's eyes on him drove him wild. Gene looked like he wanted to eat him alive, Peter's hooded eyes were full of lust and longing, and Ace's eyes were so heavy they looked to be closed, his jaw was slack and he whispered words of encouragement between breaths.

Paul let out loud mewls of pleasure as he got himself off to the other three men getting off on him.

''Oooh I'm close guys...I'm too sensitive...I'm gonna come again! I'm gonna come again! Fuck!'' Paul exclaims letting his head fall back as he neared his climax.

Without warning, Peter shot on his face with a shuddering groan.

Paul gasped and looked up at Peter's face. He was frowning, shuddering, and whispering Paul's name over and over.

Paul looked over at Ace and noticed that he was getting close as well. He was praising Paul and whispering his name again and again and it was getting to Paul's head. His head was swimming from the praise, the attention, and the humiliation.

''Paulie...Paulie...come for us Paulie...please...oh fuck you're so beautiful~'' Ace groans his hand speeding up.

Peter picks up some of the spunk from Paul's face with his fingers,''Open up bitch.''

Paul does just that and moans as Peter feeds him his come.

Peter moans above him,''Yeah that's right...eat my come like a good bitch...''

Paul feels his body start to shudder violently as it all becomes too much.

His eyes squeeze shut and he can hear a cacophony of:

''Good boy...''

''Come for me...''

''You're so fuckin' pretty.''

''Dirty fuckin' slut.''

A scream rips from Paul's throat as he is overcome with his release.

''Keep that pretty mouth open baby...'' he hears someone groan before his mouth is filled with Ace's come and was soon followed by Gene's.

Paul was struggling to hold it all in his mouth so Ace tilted his head back,''Don't you dare spill a drop bitch.''

Paul moans at being called a bitch by Ace, he was used to it from Peter but hearing it from Ace almost made him hard again.

Gene stood over him like a scolding teacher and demanded,''Swallow Stanley.''

Paul gulped down the combined come and let out a low moan. He was taken aback by Peter getting on his hands and knees and licking his cooling come from his belly.

''Fuck Peter! You don't have to do all of that...'' Paul sighs breathlessly.

''Shut up. I wanted to.'' Peter answers back flatly.

The room was quiet for a moment before Gene speaks up,''Sooo...what do we do now?''

''I'm gonna go play Blackjack.'' Ace says with a shrug.

''Ooooh! Blackjack! Let's go.'' Peter says grinning.

Everyone straightens themselves up and goes on with their day as if nothing ever happened.

Except for Gene.

As soon as the other two left, Gene pulled Paul close to him and sucked at his neck long enough to leave a deep bruise. He whispers in his ear,''I had fun...next time I want to do that without the guys...I didn't know that you and Ace were so...adventurous...''

''Okay...next time it will just be you and me...and possibly Ace...Ace might just watch...he's been a little on the possessive side recently...'' Paul says with a shrug.

''Excellent...as long as I get to have you, baby, I don't care who watches...'' Gene moans kissing Paul's forehead.

Well...this day turned out differently than Paul had expected.


End file.
